


Bugsnax Ficlet Collection!

by Foreheadofmine



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: (But it's bugsnax so thats to be expected), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Body Horror, Character Death, Coffee, Ficlet Collection, Filbo's Beanbag dolls, Fluff, Horror, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreheadofmine/pseuds/Foreheadofmine
Summary: A Bugsnax Ficlet Collection because I can pump out short stories like nobody's business and this Fandom is in desperate need of some more fics, and fastMajority of the fics will be fluffy, but there may be a few explicit ones (I'll mark these in the chapter titles) and also a handful of angsty stories (These will also be marked)If you have any requests for something I should write in the collection, let me know in the comments!-Foreheadofmine
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie & The Journalist, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. City Lights: Chandlo x Snorpy, General Audiences

The light from the billboards dance through Chandlo’s eyes, Neon silhouettes of reality ignored for a more whimsical present.

He looks up at Snorpy, at his hat-ruffled hair and blush-stained cheeks, just to see the other Grumpus staring back, a hesitant, giddy smile on his lips.

They don’t speak, no words are needed in this peaceful moment of innocent intimacy. It is peaceful here, and as the lights of the city play over their features in hazy highlights and gentle shadows, they try their hardest to make the peace last.


	2. Comfort: Filbo x the Journalist, General audiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Beast: I'd love to see some Filbo and the Journalist fluff! Filbo's such a cutie and it's hard not to love the cute cyan Grumpus, plus he needs some cheering up and for sure, a big hug to show that not everybody hates him and that he's a great mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Filbo x the Journalist content can be read as either platonic or romantic, also, I headcanon the Journalist as masc-leaning nonbinary, but I tried to avoid using any pronouns as much as possible so that you guys could view them as whatever you like :>
> 
> -Forehead

Filbo lays face down on his bed, sighing to himself as pained thoughts swarm his mind like angry hornets.

_'You're a terrible mayor'_

_'You're the reason Liz left'_

_'You-'_

The cyan grumpus's thoughts are cut off by a knock on the door frame, a simple and concise rapping upon the wood that Filbo has learned belongs to the Journalist.

"Oh- um, come in," The grumpus says, though his words are muffled by the pillow his face is buried in.

"Hey, I got you something," The Jounalist says as they walk closer, voice full of the comforting reassurance Filbo has grown used to.

"Oh? Y-you did?" Filbo asks, rolling over to face the Journalist, noticing the grumpus's hands hidden from view. "What is it?"

"Well, I noticed that you collected them, and after talking to Shelda for a bit, I found out that she knit, and I know it's not the same, but I sorta convinced her to help me make a beanbag doll for you?" The Journalist explains in a single breath, holding out a small, slightly misshapen frog plushie for the cyan grumpus.

"Is that what I think it is?" Filbo asks, standing up and carefully taking the plushie from the other grumpus and cradling it in gentle hands.

"Um- yeah I think s-" the Journalist is cut off by a fluffy, warm weight slamming into their chest. It's Filbo, who has wrapped the ever so slightly taller grumpus in a tight, nearly suffocating hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"What? I barely even did anything, Fil."

Filbo tilts his head up slightly, giving the Journalist a wide, happy smile.

"You did _everything_."


	3. Horde: Mentioned Chandlo x Snorpy, Teen and Up (Horror)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the first angst/horror chapter-  
> It's not the best I've written, but it's not the worst either, so there's that.  
> This chapter contains a death scene (aka it is literally a death scene and nothing else)
> 
> -Forehead

The bugsnax spill over the wood of the ship's deck and crowd around Snorpy's feet, beady-eyed things with swollen bellies and dirtied flesh.

They climb up and across his apron, scratching at the fabric of it as they move to press close to the grumpus, falling over each other in an ever-shifting mound.

They squeal at Snorpy, screech at him as they crawl higher and higher, clawing their way up his fear-frozen body. They force their way into his mouth and down his throat, uncaring of his violent gagging and choking.

He tries to call for Chandlo, tries to do _anything,_ but the bugsnax have him rooted to the spot, silently sobbing.

He's not ready to die, he's barely had any time with Chandlo- He had so many things to do, and, and-

And he's not going to survive this, is he? 

He's going to be stuck here, dying to sentient food. If he felt like laughing, he might've joked that this was the Grumpinati's plan. But he doesn't feel like laughing. He feels miserable, and he wants Chandlo, but he's not going to get Chandlo, because he's _dying._

Dying. Alone on a wooden deck, forced to watch as his friends fight for their life.

\---

When Filbo and the Journalist arrive, the only thing left of Snorpy is a torn apron and a cracked pair of glasses.


	4. Coffee: Elizabert Megafig x Eggabell Batternugget, General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the obligatory Coffee shop au, featuring:  
> Exhausted Med student Eggabell,  
> Overly-confident Barista Lizbert,  
> And a good bit of awkward flirting
> 
> -Forehead

The bell on the door jingles with the arrival of a new customer, and Lizbert perks up, looking away from the straw wrapper in her paws and toward the front of the cafe.

It may have been Lizbert's first day at the counter, but she knew she'd be fine. After all, she was great at making the orders, how different could taking them be?

( _extremely different,_ as Liz would only learn after a quite... _irritating_ encounter with a grumpus named Caron)

As Lizbert's eyes rise to the new customer, she finds herself at a loss for words.

The grumpus in front of her is absolutely _gorgeous_ , if a bit tired-looking. With stunning white fur and lovely pink eyes, she's like something out of a fairytale.

"Hi there, welcome to the Snaktooth Cafe, what can I get for you?" Lizbert greets, cheery as always.

"Um, can I just get a large espresso Frappuccino, please?" The fairytale grumpus asks, with a voice that could put the heavens to shame.

"Alrighty, and may I have a name for your order?" Lizbert grins, knowing they don't usually take names for the orders. She's so clever.

"Oh- It's Eggabell- how much will the drink cost?"

_Eggabell. A lovely name for a lovely girl._

"For you? Free," _That's coming out of her paycheck-_

"Really? Why thank you!" Eggabell smiles, and Liz knows it was worth the $4.45 cents soon to be missing from her pay.

Eggabell waits by the door as her drink is prepared, and when she finally leaves, Lizbert realizes a major flaw in her flirting:

_She never gave Eggabell her number._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might mess around and continue this Au some time in the future-


End file.
